Jax & Tara
by JesseDale
Summary: The basic story of Jax and Tara. Both POV. Please review.


Jax & Tara

**Preface**

"Come with me." That had been the last thing Tara said to Jax before her heart broke.

**Chapter 1**

Tara was an overachiever, straight A student, and her dream was to become a doctor. She never understood how someone that saves peoples lives could be in love with someone who takes them. But she was in love Jax. And she knew she always would be.

Jackson "Jax" Teller was an official member of SAMCRO. The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. It's what he had grown up around and grown into. He and his step father Clay owned Teller-Morrow garage. His mother Gemma was the queen of Charming. Jax was her baby boy that no one could touch without her having something to say about it. He was also the love of Tara's life, and they both knew that.

Jax could always tell that Tara had meant so much more to him than any other girl. She was the only one who could make him look beyond the club, and he loved her for that.

They were high school sweethearts. He had loved her ever since the days that they started sneaking into each others windows. Everything she did made him love her.

The day that she got her tattoo was the day that he knew "I love you" couldn't explain the way he felt for her. Those were just words that couldn't possibly begin to describe how much he cared for her.

It was a black crow on the lower part of her back. He flashbacked to that day.

"_It hurts so bad." Tara had been saying that for the past forty minutes. "I know but it's almost done. And trust me babe, the pain was worth it." Jax said to comfort her. _

_He had been begging her to get a tattoo for a good while now and she had finally gone through with it. They both knew what that tattoo meant. It meant that she was his for the rest of their lives and that everybody else would know that too. And they couldn't be more happy about it. _

That day seemed painful to remember now. He couldn't believe she was gone. He knew that she had big dreams of becoming a doctor, but he also knew that her being here with him wasn't helping those dreams come true at all.

**Chapter 2**

Leaving Charming was the hardest thing that Tara had ever done in her life. She didn't think that she could survive without Jax. He meant everything to her. They grew up together and had always been there for each other. But she couldn't see him living like he was. She tried to get him to leave but she knew that him leaving Charming meant that he had to leave the Sons, and he couldn't do that. She couldn't bear to see him falling deeper into the chaos of SAMCRO, so she left.

Chicago was so far away from him, but so close in a way. She hoped being there and doing what she loved would get her mind off of him, but it didn't. She hated when people asked about her tattoo, about her home, or about her friends. Every answer she could think of went back to him.

When Tara met Josh Kohn she thought that he would help mend the spot in her heart, but things became weird. He would get really mad at her and physical sometimes. It scared her. And ten minutes later he would be apologizing and taking everything he did back. So Tara broke the relationship off.

**Chapter 3**

Charming was home to Tara, so when she heard that there was an opening at St. Thomas Hospital she took it. Hardly anyone knew she was back in town. But she figured that no one would recognize her after being away for nearly ten years, including Jax.

Jax knew Tara was back in town. He wondered how she would look and act after being away for so long. He just wanted to see her, smell her familiar smell, touch her soft skin.

When she left it tore a hole in his heart that no girl could sew up. Not even his junkie wife, Wendy. Wendy was pregnant with Jax's baby, Abel. She still continued to use while she was pregnant. Wendy knew that she didn't compare to Tara but she always just brushed that aside. She wanted a man, and Jax didn't want to be lonely. They got married at the courthouse and he didn't even get her a ring. But he still took care of her and their unborn baby.

**Chapter 4**

When Tara saw a pregnant women being rushed into the E.R., she would have never guessed that it was Jax's wife even though she knew he was married. Wendy had shot up and overdosed while she was only a little over eight months pregnant. She was bleeding and Tara figured the baby wouldn't make it. The doctors had to do an emergency c-section. Tara helped in any way she could.

When Gemma Teller showed up at the garage that afternoon, Jax knew something had to be wrong. "What's up?" he asked as his mom walked toward him.

"Wen…" and before she could even finish the name Jax knew what she was going to say. He was already leaving for .

Tara was grateful that Abel and Wendy were both healthy and alive. The only thing that made her worry now was that Jackson Teller was walking through the double doors at the end of the hall.

**Chapter 5**

She had to catch her breath when she first saw him. He hadn't really changed much. He still had that long blonde hair, those soft blue eyes, and that same scruffy beard. And of course he was wearing his leather cut that stated that he was a member SAMCRO. She could already smell his scent of gasoline and cigarettes. She loved that smell.

When Jax saw Tara he recalled how she left and how he was still angry at her. But he couldn't help but notice that she had let her brown hair grow past her shoulders and her hazel eyes were still as beautiful as the day she left. As he got closer he remembered the way she smelled, like vanilla. She always washed her hair with vanilla shampoo, and she still did. He loved that smell.

"How is he?" Jax asked as soon as he got to her.

"He's good. He has a tear in his lower abdomen and a hole in his heart. The doctor has already took him into surgery. Wendy is stable, but she needs help. But your sons a fighter Jax." Tara stated.

"Yeah. He's definitely a Teller. So is he going to make it?" He asked.

"Doctor Namead gave him a twenty percent chance and that's being optimistic. But if the surgery goes well then that will increase his chances." She answered.

She could tell that this tore Jax's heart up.

"Thanks Doc." Jax said. Tara just nodded and started to walk away.

"Tara wait, you don't have to do this." Jax said to Tara.

"No it's fine, I want to help your son Jax."

Jax nodded, "His names Abel."

Tara smiled, "That's a nice name." Jax nodded again and walked away.

Tara wanted to say more to Jax. She wanted to apologize for leaving and tell him that she would never do that again, but he had bigger problems. The only thing she could do to help was to make sure Abel was okay and healthy.

**Chapter 6**

Jax had just got done with some club business. A couple of Mayans were stealing guns and the Sons had to retaliate. There was a shootout. No Sons were hurt but five Mayans were killed. This was normal stuff to Jax. He was use to killing rival gang members and that was what scared him sometimes.

He went to the hospital right after to make sure Abel's surgery went as planned. The first person he saw was Tara.

"How is he?" Jax asked nervously.

"Great. The surgery went fantastic. It looks like he's going to be fine." Tara answered.

Jax was overwhelmed with this news. He hugged Tara. But the hug lasted a lot longer than what they expected. Both of them held onto one another, brushing their cheeks against the others, and touching each others hair and back. Eventually they pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Tara looked down at her shirt when she felt something wet. It was blood.

She noticed that I came from Jax's shirt. She unzipped his leather cut to expose a stain of blood all over his shirt. She knew that it wasn't his blood, but somebody else's. And she also knew that he must have killed someone for the club. Again. Tara could tell that Jax didn't want her to see it. He willingly let her unzip his cut but he looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Clean yourself up Jax." Tara said with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

**Chapter 7**

Jax hated that Tara saw him like that. That was one of the reasons why she left in the first place. He couldn't leave SAMCRO though. He was stuck in it, and she knew that.

Tara was disappointed in Jax. She had seen him like that before but she had hoped that he changed. It was clear that he had fell more into the Sons now. After all he was the Vice President of the club. He had killed for the club, and his father was a founder. Although his father is dead now, she knew that Jax wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. She knew that the club was the only thing that kept Jax and his father connected. And she also knew that the club was the only that kept them apart.

**Chapter 8**

Tara walked up on Jax looking at Abel through the glass from outside of the incubator room.

Jax noticed her. "How is he doing? And how long is he going to have to be in that thing?" He motioned toward the machine.

"A lot better. And he's going to have to be in the incubator for at least two weeks. It's good for him." Tara said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

He looked down. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"Look, im sorry about the other night. I…"Jax was cutoff.

"I really don't want to know." Tara interrupted

Jax nodded.

"Are you and Wendy together?" She asked.

"No. That ended a long time ago." Jax answered.

"Oh." Tara added.

Jax smiled at Tara.

"What?" Tara asked smiling back.

"I just figured you'd land a million miles from this place. You always hated it here." Jax replied.

Tara looked puzzled. "I didn't hate Charming Jax, just me in it at the time."

They sat for a minute staring at each other.

"I should get going." Jax said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, im late for rounds." Tara said motioning toward the incubator room.

Jax smiled at Tara again. "Its good to have you back."

Tara just smiled at Jax as he walked away.


End file.
